


Fight Me

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, fight me, hospital au, sort of chris/pj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a patient and is sort of hitting on Phil by saying 'Fight me' all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://fairylightshowell.tumblr.com/post/124540688437/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my)

“Nurse? Nurse Lester can you go check in on the patient in 209?” Doctor Kendall asks. I nod and watch him walk over to our head of neurosurgery. “Hey Liguori,” he says. I roll my eyes and walk over to the room. 

I knock on the door and open it, “Mr. Howell?” I say. The room is dark and all I see are white pillows on the bed.

“Ugh,” I hear from the bed, “Please don’t call me ‘Mr.’”

“Sorry,” I look at his chart, “Dan then,” I say. I walk towards the bed and start removing the pillows. I smile at his childlikeness and pat his brown hair.

“Hey,” he says in annoyance, “Fight me.” 

I chuckle and continue moving the pillows to the chair next to the bed. “Maybe later,” I say after removing the last one. He glares at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I smile. “I need to check your vitals now, okay?” I tell him. He gives me a quick nod and goes back to making a pouty face.

*******

I walk around the hallways, bored. I click my tongue on the roof of my mouth and decide to go check on the pretty boy with brown hair. I walk to the room and open the door.

“Fight me,” he greets me. I open my mouth to reply but he starts coughing. I quickly run over to him and he smiles at me. He’s cut short though because he starts struggling to catch his breathe. I push the code button and immediately people start rushing in. I stand by the back of the room and watch them help him. They move away when they’re done, one pats my shoulder as she walks out. 

“I can’t fight you,” I say. He raises his eyebrows and me. I lean against the door and smile. “You’d win.” 

*******

I walk into the gift shop and look around. It’s pretty empty because visiting times are over and they’re about to close. Still, I go over to the coffee stand. I order a medium coffee with cream and sugar before walking back. 

I sit down at the nurse’s station and grab a black marker. I write ‘Fight me?’ is my loopy handwriting. I bite my lip and decide to write my number under it. I stare at the cup for a long time. It isn’t until Doctor Liguori places his hand on my back, and I jump, that I move. 

“Lester? Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, I am,” I say with a small laugh. 

“Okay well,” he grabs his bag that’s on the floor, “Good night.”

“Good night,” I say back. I stare at the cup again and decide it’s now or never.

The coffee has gone a bit warm now as I pick it up. I sigh, and walk over to the room. I open it to find Dan scrolling through his phone. He looks up at me and smiles. I walk to his bed and hand him the coffee without a word. 

I hear him giggle as I walk out and close the door.

*******

I sit down in my chair and hold my phone in my hand and wait. It doesn’t take long before I get a text. 

‘I’ll fight you, but only if you tell me your first name’ it says. 

I smile and type out ‘It’s Phil.’

I dont get a reply, instead I hear yelling from room 209, “PHIL COME HERE I NEED TO FIGHT YOU.”

I laugh and stand up from my chair to see what ‘fighting’ I need to do.

**Author's Note:**

> And I know I'm not the best when it comes to medical stories but I just really wanted to do this and I did.....in like 30 minutes.


End file.
